


Benefits of Orgasm

by Verudaru (veldygee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Fluff, M/M, Mile High Club, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Rostelecom Cup, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Yuuri is desperate, victor is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/Verudaru
Summary: When Yuuri struggled for sleep during the long hours of flight to Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final, his boyfriend offered some help.(aka mile high club AU because I have no shame)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> Yuri on Ice has taken over my life like how it has taken over many of yours. This is my first anime fandom in years and it shows how this anime is just so precious to me because it gives me inspiration to write again after months with writer's block. I am currently writing an inception AU (WIP since I have uni stuff) but then suddenly I got this idea of them just having sex on the plane and I couldn't help it. I was planning to just quickly write it down and then resumed my uni thesis thing but nah. I spent close to five hours non-stop writing this in a starbucks alone, listening Yuri On Ice on loop.
> 
> I can't believe the first proper writing I have created in months is a 4k+ pure smut.
> 
> If the language and wording are awkward is because up until this point, I have only written smut once back in 2011. [awkward laughter] 
> 
> anyway, I should really do my thesis so I will beta read this later. Suggestions and inputs are welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The flight to Barcelona would take almost 18 hours and besides the excitement that this was the flight that would bring Yuuri to his second Grand Prix Final, he couldn't help but dread the long hours of flight. Yuuri was never comfortable with planes. When the flight took longer than a couple of hours, he would feel sick and anxious. He could barely sleep nor eat and he was too dizzy to even watch films that the in-flight entertainment offered. In summary, Yuuri knew that it was going to be a torture. But having Victor with him was proven to make everything much better.

Victor, bless him, had known about this issue after they flew to Moscow. During that flight, Victor helped Yuuri by kissing him comforts, holding him close and holding his hands as Yuuri slept with the help of some medication. This time though, the medication only helped Yuuri slept for the first couple of hours before he finally woke up with a stiff neck and dizziness in his head. His hand was being held tight by Victor who was still awake, watching some random western movies with his headphone on. The cabin light had been turned off to help people fell asleep. The light from the screen gave startling shadows on Victor's face. Yuuri tightened his hold on Victor's hand and it grabbed Victor's attention away from the small screen. Victor paused the film and removed his headphone.

“Awake now? Do you need anything?” asked Victor low to not disturb those around them. Yuuri shook his head, still feeling sluggish and tired despite the sleep. Victor frowned in concern.

“You should get back to sleep. Can you go back to sleep?”

“I can't. But I'm so tired and I don't want to eat more medicine. I also started to get headache,” replied Yuuri. Victor pulled his hand from Yuuri's clutch and pulled him close by the shoulders slowly. Victor kissed his temple in comfort. Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to sleep with his boyfriend cuddling him even with the arm rest between them. But it didn't help. Yuuri just felt frustrated.

“How many more hours before we arrived?”

“In about 15 hours—“ Yuuri couldn't help but groaned weakly. Fifteen more hours. He could not survive this. Most of the time he would sleep most of the flight and only had to deal with the last few hours. But this? Yuuri felt his body ache already, in anticipation with the upcoming hours. Yuuri would be a horrible mess when they arrived in Barcelona. He would be too exhausted to skate, let alone spin and jump and he would make the same mistakes like he did in Grand Prix Final last year. As if Victor could read Yuuri's mind that started to scream distress, Victor kissed him on the cheek and then whispered on his ear.

“There is one thing that I could do to help you... if you want,” Victor started. Yuuri looked at him, listening closely. Victor gave a tiny smile. “A good orgasm could help you relax and sleep better. It could also cure headache from what I heard.” Yuuri felt himself blushed furiously, his eyes widened. Victor smiled widened when Yuuri didn't immediately refuse. Yuuri bit his lips, hesitating... but he really needed his sleep and if a good orgasm was what he needed, then he wanted it.

“But we are—“

“Do you trust me, Yuuri?” Yuuri nodded, his cheeks still flushed hot with the idea. “Then just...” Victor's eyes glanced at around the cabin before he looked back at Yuuri's eyes. “Just try to keep your voice down.”

* * *

  


“Ssh, Yuuri... it's fine,” murmured Victor soft as he mumbled the words directly on his hair. Yuuri barely repressed a moan from his throat as he buried his face closer to the juncture of Victor's neck. In the darkness of the cabin, beneath the rough blankets provided by the flight for warmth, Yuuri felt feverish. Sweats had gathered on his forehead and his heart was pounding against his rib cage. Yuuri shuddered as Victor dragged his hand up around his cock slowly, the grip was tight but not enough. Yuuri could imagine the scandal that would erupt if they were found out. Yuuri whined breathlessly, mufflled by the Victor's skin underneath. Victor's other hand was holding the back of his head close, his lips were close enough, moving right beside Yuuri's ear.

“I will take care of you, Yuuri—“ Victor pumped his cock just the way he knew Yuuri liked it, right from the root to the head, his thumb playing with the slit on the head. Yuuri moaned again, shutting his eyes closed. He felt dizzy, his skin was on fire. Yuuri tightened his hold on Victor's shirt on the front, his other hand resting behind Victor's neck. It felt so good. He didn't know how many minutes had passed, but Yuuri felt how close he was, the heat in his groin and the coil inside him felt tighter with every passing second. Victor was taking his sweet sweet time bringing Yuuri to the edge.

“Please—anh umf, please, Victor—Vitya—anh—“ Yuuri could feel Victor's lips against his temple, murmuring sweet words—in Russian, a part of Yuuri's brain that was not melting supplied—as Victor finally started to pump his cock vigorously. Yuuri couldn't stop the whine that built higher. He bit his lips, and then the skin beneath. He was so close. But then suddenly Victor's hand stopped and Yuuri almost groaned out loud, just managed to stop the sound last minute when he saw a sillhoute of a flight attendant walking down by the aisle. Yuuri felt suddenly awashed with hot waves of arousal and shame.

They were in public. It was hard maybe to see them in the darkness of the cabin, but if someone—anyone—just decided to take a closer look for just a few seconds, they would know what they were doing—with Victor's hand cradling him so close, Yuuri's face hidden close on his neck, the subtle movements underneath the shared blanket, and the barely repressed pants and moans. With how hard Yuuri's heart was pounding, he wondered how it hadn't woken any of the passengers. Yuuri's breathing was laboured. Victor's hand on his cock had stopped, but the one cradling his head had moved down to his back, caressing him in comforting movements. Yuuri didn't know how much time had passed before Victor's hand started to move again. Yuuri stiffened and closed his eyes as the built up toward his orgasm resumed.

“Good boy, Yuuri.... _lyubov moya_ , I will take care of you,” whispered Victor low and hot. Yuuri tried and most likely failed to repress his moans. He felt himself getting closer and closer, Victor stroking him tight and fast with one purpose only. Victor had got better in reading Yuuri's body and before Yuuri could voice how he only needed that one _push_ , Victor tightened his grip even more _so,_ and then he press his thumb, with just the barest hint of nail across his slit, and Yuuri was undone. Electricty was coursing through his body, He could do nothing but tightened his hold on Victor, panting and moaning breathlessly, as Victor kept on stroking him, Yuuri's hip hitching upwards to catch the most of his orgasm.

Yuuri gasped to catch his breath, his grips loosened on Victor's clothes. His lover slowly removed his hand from Yuuri's cock, and his other hand reached for the left over tissue to clean the come on his hand. Before Victor could do anything though, Yuuri felt himself struck by the sudden boldness that he rarely experienced and took hold of Victor's wrist, bringing it close to his lips and then started to lap through his fingers. Yuuri had just come, but his blood was still simmering in heat.

In the darkness and without his glasses, Victor was blurry on the edges, but with how close their faces were, Yuuri could see the second Victor's expressive blue eyes widened. Yuuri closed his eyes and licked longer streak of his own come from Victor's skin, sucking on his fingers. Yuuri heard the strangled whisper of his own name. When Victor's hand was clean, Yuuri leaned closer, cradling Victor's hand and kissed him, opening his mouth and felt his tongue against his own. He let out a shared moan in between their opened mouth. The glides of tongues, the slides of Victor's soft hot lips against his, all stirred his arousal again. His cock—still out of his pants, just hidden underneath the coarse plane blanket—was half-hard again. His blood was boiling. He felt himself on fire. He needed Victor.

Yuuri broke away the kiss and then leaned close to whisper close to Victor's ear.

“Fuck me, Vitya,” murmured Yuuri, using Victor's nickname as he knew how much Victor loved when Yuuri was calling him it, had been encouraging Yuuri to use it much more often. Yuuri nibbed on the shell of the Victor's ear. He could hear the hitch of Victor's breath, who was holding him tightly around the shoulder and the back, the arm rest between them a frustration. “Want to make you feel good too. _Please..._ _”_ Yuuri added in good measure. Victor pulled him away so that he could kiss him again, hot and full of promises. When they pulled away, Yuuri could see the full-blown pupil on Victor's pale eyes.

“Bathroom. Go... I will meet you in five minutes,” instructed Victor, barely a sound. Yuuri nodded, putting his hardening cock back in the constraint of his loose pants.. It was a torture. Yuuri pushed the blanket away, leaned down to take a packet of lube and condom from where he put it inside his bag—being in a relationship with Victor had made him to always in preparation—and stood shakily, his knees weak after the earlier orgasm. Yuuri turned to look at Victor, licking his lips and then walked down the aisle to one of the free bathroom, swaying his hips in good measure as he could feel Victor's gaze never leaving his body.

Yuuri realised how closed of a space the bathroom was. There was barely enough room for one. Yuuri glanced at himself on the mirror and he gulped when he saw his own reflection. Even without his glasses, he could see how aroused he looked. His cheeks were red, sweats had made his hair messy and plastered horribly around his face. His lips were moist and reddened. His loose pants could barely hide his arousal. Yuuri shivered and he could barely look away as he dropped his pants to the middle of his thigh. Yuuri looked at his own hard cock, the red of its head and sighed as he put his hand on himself, stroking himself a few times for a small temporary relief. Yuuri took out the packet of lube and condom and then ripped the lube packet opened, coating his right fingers with it. Five minutes. If he needed to wait for five minutes, he better used that time to get himself ready.

It was hard to maneuver in the small space of the bathroom. After some adjustments, Yuuri had bended himself just enough, one hand on the edge of the sink, his other hand with the lube coated fingers reaching his entrance, his cock neglected. Yuuri let out a soft moan when his fingers grazed it. He teased himself, touching from his perineum, and then again against his hole. He shivered and held his breath before he finally dipped one finger inside himself. Yuuri moaned at the intrusion of his own finger, longing Victor's longer finger inside himself. Yuuri closed his eyes and started to moved his finger, stroking himself from the inside. When he was used to one, Yuuri inserted a second finger alongside the first once and it was a tight fit. Yuuri paused for a few seconds before he moved his fingers, scissoring himself open. He started to pressed his fingers with more purpose, moaning louder barely remembering where he was, when his fingers pressed on his prostate that gave pleasures running through his body. Yuuri usually stopped at two by himself when he masturbated—he knew that a few strokes on his cock would be his undoing—or let Victor to take over the preparation because Victor's cock was definitely bigger than two fingers, but now that Victor was still not here—had it been five minutes? Why did it take forever? Yuuri wanted to cry in frustration—Yuuri pulled his fingers out, shuddering at how empty he felt, his hole clenching at nothing—and coated his fingers with more lube.

One finger, and then two, Yuuri took a deep breath before he inserted the third finger. It was tight, the angle and the space made everything more awkward. Yuuri could barely move his fingers before he stopped as the pleasure was too much. Yuuri didn't want to finish by himself, but Victor was not here and as seconds passed by, the more Yuuri wanted to just take hold of his cock and finished himself, forgetting Victor. But then there was a soft knock. Yuuri let out the fingers deep inside his ass to unlock the bathroom door, pulling Victor inside, and locking it again. Yuuri immediately launched himself at Victor's mouth, his arousal was almost maddening in between the five minutes. Victor's hands immediately wrapped around Yuuri's body, hands carressing him. Victor's body heat through his clothes was enough to make Yuuri crazy. Yuuri latched at Victor's neck and then moaned.

“Please, please fuck me. I'm ready please, please...,” Yuuri begged, half-crazed with arousal. “Vitya—ah—“ Yuuri's words were replaced by groans when he felt Victor's fingers grazing against his hole. Victor smiled hoodedly, the harsh light from the bathroom cause Victor's blue eyes to look even paler, eyes shining in obvious arousal. His cheeks were of rosy colours as well and his usually perfectly tousled hair was messy. Yuuri felt pride for a few seconds, knowing that it was him who put this look on Victor. The Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri's heart soared at the sudden rush of love. Yuuri surged forward to kiss him again. He was the luckiest man in the world.

“You've prepared yourself, haven't you?” Yuuri moaned in agreement when Victor's finger easily entered him. “Yuuri, love....” Victor manouvered a bit in the tight space to grab on the opened packet of lube, coating his fingers before he entered Yuuri's hole again. Yuuri whimpered as Victor's fingers reached deeper than his. Yuuri whined as Victor took his time to prepare Yuuri again, even though Yuuri had done so. But this— _this—_ was what made Yuuri's heart swell. Victor inserted his third fingers and fucked Yuuri a few times with his fingers—Yuuri felt simultaneously fuller but also not enough—before finally, _finally_ he took the fingers out and took the packet of condom. Yuuri was panting, his hole felt empty and clenched reflexively when he saw Victor's unzipping his jeans opened. He pulled his cock out—thicker and longer than Yuuri's, its head flushed red with blood—and Yuuri felt himself salivating. God... if only they were not actually on a plane. Yuuri wanted to lick and suck it, felt its weigh in his mouth. If they were in a bedroom, Yuuri would take his time, he would kiss the tip, mouthing the root and just tasting every part of it before he moved back to the tip and suck—

Victor's rolled the condom on his cock and Yuuri snapped back to reality. Victor was breathing hard as well. A smirk was on his face. He definitely knew what Yuuri was thinking just a split of second ago. His eyes screamed promise. Victor closed the few centimetres distance between them in the narrow space and kissed him again, their hard cocks in between their bodies. Yuuri's blood was singing in anticipation of having Victor inside him. Yuuri half-expected Victor to lift him up and fuck him against the thin wall of the airplane's bathroom but then Yuuri was turned around so he was facing the mirror. Yuuri looked at both of them and shivered, feeling ashamed and more turned on than ever. Victor was behind him, draping himself on Yuuri's back and whispered against his ear, his blue eyes were locked against Yuuri in the mirror.

“I want you to look at yourself—“ Yuuri whined when he felt the tip of Victor's cock against his _still_ empty hole. Yuuri moved his hip backward to get it inside. Victor's chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. “See how beautiful you are, _moye solnyshko_.” Yuuri hardly repressed his drawn out moan when he felt Victor penetrated him slowly until Yuuri could feel Victor's groin against his ass.. Yuuri reflexivly closed his eyes in pleasure but Yuuri heard Victor clucked his tongue.

“No, Yuuri. Open your eyes,” reminded Victor. Yuuri opened his eyes slowly and looked at himself on the mirror. Himself with a cock deep inside himself. Victor smiled like he was not currently fucking Yuuri and then put his right arm around Yuuri and pulled him straight, flushed against his chest. Yuuri could see his neglected clock clearly now, the slit glistened with pre-cum. Yuuri was barely getting fucked. Victor kissed his cheek again, eyes still hot on Yuuri's own on the mirror and then started to move.

It was all heavy breathing, moans and whimpers inside the tiny bathroom. Victor thrusted into him from behind, dragging his cock out, barely pulling out before entered his right back in, stealing Yuuri's voice. Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand on his chest and gripped it tightly, his own left hand gripping steel on the edge of the wash basin. Yuuri had lost count how many times they had been doing this, but the spark he felt made him feel dizzy. Victor had understood Yuuri's body long before Yuuri understood his. Victor kept whispering sweet nothing and encouragement as he fucked Yuuri into oblivion and completion. Yuuri couldn't tear his eyes away from his own reflection on the mirror. He could no longer control the sounds that seemed to be forced out of his mouth. Seeing at himself getting fucked by the man he loved—Yuuri cried when Victor changed his angle just barely and now hit him right on the prostate. With each thrust Yuuri knew that he was getting close. Yuuri gulped and felt tears on the corner of his eyes. He was close—but his hand was slapped away before he could close it around his neglected cock.

“Just a little bit more Yuuri,” whispered Victor hotly, panting right beside his ear. “You've done it before. I'm sure you can come again with only my cock inside you.” Yuuri whined and involuntarily tears were running down on his cheeks. He was so _so_ close and with his hand around his cock, Yuuri knew he could reach his orgasm but now—now Yuuri closed his eyes and moaned. Victor fucked into him more aggressively. The sounds of flesh against flesh was palpable inside this tiny space. The entire plane probably heard them, but Yuuri could care less—

“Look, Yuuri—“ Yuuri opened his eyes. “—look at how your gorgeous body responding to mine—“ Yuuri could see his hips moving to meet Victor's thrust without him realising it. His cock was flushed so red, it had begun to drip, bobbing with every thrust. “—I know you can, Yuuri. Look at your cock—I can't believe that I've just made you come less than thirty minutes ago. So eager to be fucked, Yuuri? Missing my cock inside you?”

“Yes—ah—ah—Vitya—ahnh—“

“Ssh, come one, Yuuri. You are so close. Just let go,” Victor murmured. Yuuri shook his head, moaning desperately. Yuuri needed something more. Yuuri whimpered as he felt pain started to mix with pleasure as his prostate kept getting abused with every thrust. Yuuri was desperate and he could only moan, wishing for a release that was denied to him.

His body felt like it was struck by lightning when his orgasm came upon him, sudden and strong, unexpected. Yuuri was still whining for release one second, before Victor then sucked the skin on the back of his shoulder and then _bit him._ The pain seemed to be the thing he needed that just sent him over the edge. He came hard, his cock was spurting streaks of white come, less since he had just come less than an hour before, painting the wash basin and the mirror in front of him, some even reached his sweater. The orgasm was prolonged by each thrust from Victor, who grew more erratic. When his orgasm went into completion, his body went sluggish. Yuuri panted with the after shock. Victor was still hard inside him. Yuuri pushed his hip backward, encouraging Victor to keep fucking him even though he felt over-sensitive right now. Victor turned his head around to give him a kiss, before he moved both hands to Yuuri's hips and started to fuck him again, chasing his own pleasure.

Yuuri's body was tired and he whimpered as the slide of cock inside him stimulated him to the point of pain. But Yuuri didn't want Victor to stop. Yuuri cried with each thrust his now spent cock bobbing weakly. It didn't take long before Victor groaned behind him, thrusting in and out of him unrhythmically. Yuuri wished Victor didn't wear any condom now—wishing for the rush of hot streak of come inside of him as Victor marked him. Yuuri loved the feeling of himself dripping with Victor's come, sliding down through his legs.

Victor panted behind him, catching his breath, before he pulled out from Yuuri's body slowly. He removed the condom and threw it away at the bin. With some tissues from the bathroom, Victor slowly cleaned the excess of lube from Yuuri's entrance and then cleaned himself and Yuuri's over sensitive cock. Victor kissed his temple in comfort and helped Yuuri dragging his pants up and then zipped his own jeans close. After making sure that they had cleaned up their mess in the bathroom (it would only be humiliating if someone after them used the bathroom and found evidence of their activity still on the wash basin or on the mirror), Victor turned Yuuri around and kissed him again, slow and sweet this time as his body started to cool down. Yuuri felt sleepy now.

Victor's face was flushed and he looked giddy like a small child. His eyes were warm and soft, with love and amusement. Yuuri couldn't help the helples grin on his own face. He loved this man very much.

“Let's get back?” Yuuri asked. Victor nodded and unlocked the bathroom. “You first or—?” Victor looked at Yuuri in fond amusement.

“Oh Yuuri, I don't think we need to do any discretion any longer. Let's just return to our seats and sleep?”

Yuuri felt his cheeks aflamed in embarrassment. It was true. They were lucky they were doing this when everyone else was most sleep. But those who didn't... they definitely knew what they were doing inside the bathroom. Victor laughed softly and kissed Yuuri's cheek as he slid open the bathroom and let Yuuri exited first before he followed. Yuuri walked as fast as he could to his seat and then buried himself underneath the blanket. Yuuri could hear Victor's low chuckle when he reached his seat and then he sneaked underneath Yuuri's blanket, giving him a sweet smile. Yuuri smiled back weakly, still weak from his orgasm and his embarrassment, before he repositioned himself. The armrest between them was truly a problem, but this was all Victor's fault for insisting to fly in at least business class. After some maneuver, they both managed to find a perfect position with Yuuri's head resting on Victor's shoulder, his left hand holding the Russian man's tightly.

“Sleep tight, lyubov moya,” said Victor with a kiss on top of his head. Yuuri closed his eyes with a smile and he slept soundly throughout the flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me about YOI on tumblr [@hartfulloflove](http://hartfulloflove.tumblr.com)
> 
> WHO ELSE WANTS YUURI TO START CALLING VICTOR VITYAAAA


End file.
